


【盾铁】From the past to the present—从过去到现在（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: Howard与Steve谈起自己未来的女儿以及自己未来女儿的丈夫，但事情的发展却与他们那时的猜想大相径庭。





	【盾铁】From the past to the present—从过去到现在（一发完）

“她是个漂亮姑娘。”

1944年，这场旷日持久的战争终于在朦胧的夜色中吹响了胜利的号角，Steve告别Peggy后沿着歪歪扭扭的石板路向着海湾边走去，到那家他们常常光顾的酒吧里寻找自己的好友Howard，这样刚刚与人结束交谈又被黑暗笼罩的的路途最容易陷入心不在焉的思维空白区，即使是有着四倍集中力的超级士兵也不例外，Steve不自觉的停下脚步抬头望着天空中那几束松散烟火，竟然也从萧瑟冰冷的空气中嗅到了一丝新年的味道。

那是Steve推开酒吧大门时听见Howard说的第一句话，周围站着一群已经醉得东倒西歪的士兵，他们大笑着或吹着口哨起哄，和每一次在舞厅里碰见漂亮的女招待时如出一辙，而他的好友显然也有点被酒精麻醉的神智不清，Steve倚在门口，皱着眉头双手抱胸盯着这些家伙，脸上露出了标准的美国队长式的不赞同的表情。

“棕发头发，有点卷，我想比起直发那会让我觉得更性感，”Howard带着几分醉意继续形容道，“大眼睛，最重要的是，”他放下酒瓶，用双手做了一个和他花花公子的身份十分契合的夸张动作，“胸很大。”

“哦，得了吧，”那些士兵再次爆发出了一阵笑声，“你不能总是那么幸运。”

“是吗，”Howard故意露出了一个不快的神情，他用两根指头有节奏的点着桌沿，接着挑起眉毛略带得意的补充道，“可我还没说她有个挺翘的屁股和聪明绝顶的大脑。”

这一连串的胡言乱语让Steve也忍不住露出了笑容，虽然他一直都对Howard睡过的那些女人没有任何兴趣，甚至会反感听到对方在公共场合谈起这个话题，这当然不是因为他暗恋他或者为自己好友的女人缘感到嫉妒，Steve仅仅是不喜欢有谁拿这类事情作为炫耀的资本，没有别的什么理由，只是那会让他这样一个标杆式的人物觉得不够尊重。

但他仍然笑了，作为迎来一场胜利的前奏，这应该是最好的时机，Steve想，也许在几个月甚至几个星期之后，他们就可以永远告别这样刀口舔血的日子，在这个酒吧或者世界上任何一个酒吧为二战的结束狂欢，唱着没有曲调的歌喝到酩酊大醉，然后背上行囊快乐的从军营滚回老家。没有人是为战争而活，即使是美国队长的内心深处也有着拥有妻子孩子和两只金毛的梦想。

十五分钟之后，Steve跟上了趁着音乐响起从混乱的人群中脱身的Howard，他把Peggy嘱托自己转交给对方的文件塞进了这个不怎么清醒的男人怀里，默不作声的注视着对Howard在酒吧后门迎着咸湿冰冷的海风点燃了一根云斯顿。

“我本来以为你今晚不会来了，Steve。”Howard将那个牛皮纸袋子来回翻看着确认了几次，在浅浅的吐出了一口烟圈之后冲着身旁那个蓝眼睛的金发男人没有任何恶意的调侃了一句。

“你真的有这么想过吗？”Steve反问道。

他们两个对视了一眼，几秒钟以后Howard举起双手大笑了起来，他用力拍了拍Steve的肩膀，浑身的姿态活像个目睹了小孩子一系列幼稚行为的长辈。

“哦拜托，Howard，”Steve有点无奈的推开他的手，实际上他也在微妙的相持中挑起了一边的嘴角，只是最后又在它们有逐渐扩大的趋势之前绷了回去，“我可能真的没办法习惯这类玩笑。”

“你已经二十多岁了，小男孩，你得学着长大了。”Howard从烟盒中又抽出了一根烟，同时递给了Steve一支，毫不意外的被拒绝了，像之前的每一次一样，这个金发男人总是表现得过于像美国队长而不是一个普通的喜欢酒精烟草和漂亮妞的士兵，Howard没有再强迫对方，也没有露出什么尴尬的情绪，他耸了耸肩，把那根烟又塞了回去。

空气再次寂静了下来。Steve的视线随着对方的目光望向海浪的深处，一月的欧洲正值寒冬凛冽，近日来的连绵阴雨侵蚀了整个英吉利港湾，水天相接的地方始终被浓雾笼罩着，隐约能够透过其中看见来往的军舰上弥散的灯光。

“你应该跟我说说她，”Steve在短暂的沉默过后转移了话题，“你的新女伴。”

Howard叼着烟的嘴唇动了动，他愣了半分钟，眼睛不由自主的看向右上方，显然是在回想刚才自己在吧台上半醉不醉时说得那些酒话。

“我以为你从来没对这事感兴趣过。”Howard迟疑的皱了下鼻子。

“那让她听起来有点像Peggy，”金发男人说，“虽然我知道她不是。”

“她当然不是，否则Peggy会拧断我身上所有的骨头，”Howard自嘲着在坑坑洼洼的墙壁上碾灭了烟头上的火星，“那是我女儿。”

Steve为这个过于诡异的答案抽了抽嘴角，他朝着Howard的方向又靠近了半步，好确认自己没有在呼啸的海风中听错刚才对话的内容，美术生丰富的联想能力已经让美国队长在脑内为自己的好友杜撰了至少三个以上的家庭伦理故事。

“好吧，我承认那是我幻想中的，”Howard在Steve即将说出点什么之前出声打断了对方，“你知道，我甚至还没有一个固定的女朋友，我只是希望我会有这样一个女儿，我会做个很好的父亲。”

“用‘胸大’形容自己的女儿可不像是从一个‘很好的父亲’嘴里讲出来的。”Steve在说到那个词的时候脸红了一下，尽管只是在重复对方刚才的话，他仍然无法很坦然的进行涉及女性身体部位的描述。

“那只是个玩笑，伙计，”Howard为Steve童子军一样的表现笑了起来，“再说难道你真的会排斥胸大的女人吗。”

在好友的揶揄中Steve的耳根也染上了红色，他庆幸当下周围是一片漆黑，四倍的视力让他能够洞悉Howard的一举一动，而没有血清的Howard却不会看到自己的窘迫。

“其实我甚至有想过她会嫁给你这样一个男人，古板、无趣、执拗，常常为了一件小事而争执以至于最后大打出手，别露出那种表情，Steve，你很好，至少不像我在面对家庭问题上表现得像个十足得混蛋，你能够扮演一个合格的丈夫，你会足够爱她、关心她，给她所有你能给她的一切，只不过我已经猜到我的女儿绝不是什么会对伴侣百依百顺的家庭主妇，为了情人节你没有送她玫瑰而哭哭啼啼，她会是强大的，聪明的，能够击倒一切的，”Howard微笑起来，像是自言自语，又像是在对Steve诉说着自己脑内的构想，“哪怕是面对死亡或者世界末日，她都绝不会退却。”

这或许是一个父亲寄予孩子最美好的祝福了，比起无可挑剔的外表，他更希望她有一颗足够坚韧的内心，因为这个世界上总有太多的困难和痛苦，她要学着自己去解决所有的一切，没有谁可以一直帮助她、陪伴她，即使是一个像Steve一样的丈夫也有可能在某一天出于某种原因离她而去。

“这听起来不能再完美了。”Steve轻声附和道。

“是的，她当然是最完美的，她会值得所有人的爱，”Howard在转瞬即逝的严肃过后又恢复了往日里玩笑的模样，“但你没机会了，Steve，等我女儿长大时你大概就已经六十多岁了，我可不会让我的宝贝女儿嫁给一个老头。”

“或许你可以考虑一下这家伙和Peggy的小孩。”

Bucky突然从后面冒出来用手肘偷袭般的顶了Steve一下，他点着一根将要燃尽的烟，头发乱糟糟的，嘴角附近还有几道未愈合的伤口，看起来精神不错，只是眼中的红血丝出卖了他连日作战的疲惫。

“我觉得可以，”Howard挑了挑眉毛，“他们会生很多孩子，总有一个能够和我女儿合拍。”

Steve叹了口气，他从Bucky出现的时候就知道这场对话的轨道早晚会走偏，别指望两个在风月场上混得如鱼得水的花花公子会放弃这样一个揶揄他的好机会，Steve想，不管他们准备讨论点什么最后的落脚点都能回到他的处男身份上。

“我觉得你应该给她起个名字，”Bucky永远能够让一段对话保持活跃的气氛，“Claire怎么样。”

“那听起来像个冰球运动员，我还是更喜欢Antonia，”Howard戳了戳站在中间有些无所适从的金发男人，“帮帮忙，Steve Rogers，我们一定会成为一对很好的亲家。”

被指名道姓的美国队长有气无力的表示了赞同，他知道Howard和Bucky都没有几分认真的情绪在里面，但如果自己不够配合，只会让大家都觉得扫兴。

然而这段在战火连天的日子里算得上是为数不多轻松甚至美好的回忆没过多久就随着Bucky的坠崖而湮灭，直到Steve被从冰里挖出来见到Tony之后才想起那天他一直没有问出口的问题——为什么不考虑一下这个他们连名字都早早定好的小家伙会是个男孩。他完美的具备了Howard所描述的一切品质，强大，聪明，坚韧，只不过在性别这一栏上没能如愿的对上号。

他们两个第一次见面是在神盾的航母上，没说几句就开始话不投机的互相指责，Steve当然不是真的觉得Tony是个只会躲在钢甲里装英雄的胆小鬼，他只是不够了解他，至少不是那么的了解，那几张平淡的介绍对于解读Tony这样一个有着传奇经历的男人来说显然有点太过苍白，实际上他简直是他老爸的翻版，无论是模样还是性格，甚至比Howard年轻时更加桀骜和疯狂。

当他们成为朋友之后，Steve才逐渐发现对方身上那些被Howard寄予了希望的闪光点，包括外貌——Tony有着棕色卷发，大眼睛，挺翘的屁股，唯一可能会让Howard有点遗憾的是，出于性别的限制，他的胸脯像所有男人一样平坦。

如果这个故事到此为止就画上句号，Steve和Tony成为了拯救世界的复仇者，他们住在那栋有着A字标牌的大楼里，偶尔因为分歧而吵闹但大多数时间都相安无事的做着普通队友，这样的结局似乎也足够告慰Howard的在天之灵，只是人生总是会在某个点走向转折，比如美国队长从一片爆炸的废墟中拖出了被压在底下的钢铁侠，比如在Steve掀开对方的面甲防止他窒息的瞬间Tony突然拽住自己的肩膀狠狠的吻了上去。

半年之后他们结婚了，这可能是在打Howard那句“我可不会让我的宝贝女儿嫁给一个老头”的脸，只不过Steve早已不止六十几岁，而Tony也并不是个女孩，金发男人在那天早上被Natasha和Clint拽到镜子前捣鼓的时候突然冒出了“这或许会气死Howard”的想法，但那又怎么样呢，他们被彼此吸引，更何况他的老友早已离世多年。

Tony在婚礼上说那是他一生中最快乐的一天，他经历过很多感情以及无数次的背叛（虽然遭到了Clint“那只是在打炮”的吐槽），但最终还是等到了对的人，他的童年过得衣食无忧，却没有感受到来自任何人的爱，直到Steve出现以后他才意识到原来自己这样糟糕的人也值得被爱。这真的有点太煽情了，甚至不像是从一个Stark嘴里讲出来的话，但Tony仍旧这样说了，他回头看了看Steve，那双蓝眼睛里流淌出了那种温柔的、微弱又动人的光芒。

Pepper建议Tony签下婚前协议，但被这个对这段感情充满信心的家伙拒绝了，这意味着他们一旦闹掰，Steve会分走Stark工业的一半股份和Tony的一半财产，那是一笔不小的数目，只不过大家对此都没有什么概念，当内战爆发的时候小辣椒拿着一摞厚厚的文件闯进美国队长的办公室时Steve才发现“那笔不小的数目”有足足上百亿的美金，Pepper直白的告诉Steve她希望他们能够立刻终止这场没有任何意义的战争，这些钱或许对于Tony来说不算什么却是保住他们家族的心血，不让董事会分崩离析的唯一办法。

他当然答应了Pepper，哪怕只是为了Howard他也有足够的理由拒绝在Tony让律师起草的离婚协议上签字，Steve尽力挽回过，即便最后他还是为了Bucky和他的丈夫翻了脸，那是这个金发男人第一次从Tony眼中读到了名为“失望”的情绪，Steve其实在架起Bucky的一瞬间有想过要去挽回这已经破碎的一切，但当他听到对方说出“你不配拥有它”的时候还是扔下盾牌走出了西伯利亚那个寒冷刺骨的实验基地。

他们的决裂是其他复仇者最不愿看到、却是大部分媒体最喜闻乐见的结局，实际上没有多少人对这段关系抱有希望，而他们仅仅维持了三年的婚姻似乎再一次印证了“Stark是个狂妄自大的混蛋而美国队长是个道貌岸然的伪君子”的论调，尽管他们还没有正式宣告分手，但公司的暂停运转和Pepper奔波于无数新闻发布会时流露出的无奈情绪似乎预示着这件事就在不远的将来。

“你该出去逛逛，见见Rhody他们，而不是整天窝在你的工作室里搞那些有的没的。”Pepper几乎每天都要在打给对方的电话中这样嘱咐，比起公司和外界的压力，她更在意的是Tony能不能从这段痛苦的过往中走出来。

“但我只想这么呆着，Pepper，”Tony回答道，“只有这样才会让我觉得好受些。”

尽管如此，最后他还是放下了那些事，起码表面上已经恢复了正常，因为他是Tony Stark，而他的老爸Howard早在大半个世纪之前就赋予了他面对一切的勇气。

Steve在从瓦坎达回到曼哈顿之后没有在一片狼藉的复仇者大厦中看见Tony，他只听说了他去了泰坦星，却不知道他是活着，还是与那些复仇者一样化作了破碎的烟尘，直到几个月后他收到了小辣椒的简讯，那个金发女人告诉Steve，Tony把所有的东西都留给了他，甚至包括Peter蜘蛛战衣的控制权。

“我不知道他是否还活着，但他说过，如果超过三个月联系不上他就把他所有的财产转移到你的名下，”Pepper看起来很平静，只是神态沧桑而疲惫，“那是他在他的飞船失联前留给我最后的信息，Tony仍旧像原来一样信任你，Steve。”

“我想我或许配不上他的信任，”彼时的Steve已经刮去了胡子，他看起来像和Tony第一次见面时那样年轻，甚至像他在1944年听Howard聊起那个不存在的女儿时那样年轻，“我总是没能在他最需要的时候出现。”

他终究辜负了Howard的期望，Steve痛苦的想，他没能成为一个合格的丈夫，也没能做到足够爱他，关心他，他试着给Tony自己能给予的一切，但却从没问过Tony那是不是他真正想要的。

“你确实配不上，尽管Tony不会这样认为，”Pepper叹了口气，“这没什么，每个人都有自己的选择。”

Steve拿起了那支黑色的签字笔，停顿了几秒钟后又把它放回了原处，这与他对这些财产感不感兴趣毫无关系，Steve只是知道如果他今天在这张纸上写下了自己的名字，那就意味着他承认了Tony的死亡。

他走出公司大门时听到了口袋里手机震动的声音，Steve的心脏剧烈颤抖了几秒，他屏住呼吸打开信息通知栏时才想起自己寄给Tony的那部手机早已因为遗落而被当时呆在他身边的Bruce捡走，金发男人有些失望的松懈下了紧绷的肩膀，果不其然只看到了一条普通得不能再普通的广告短信，那家超市或许早已在这场灾难中毁灭，但为顾客设定好的推送程序却仍旧在勤恳的工作。

然而还没有等到Steve收拾好情绪，那只老式的翻盖手机再次响了起来，这一回是一通打进来的电话，他低头看见上面滚动着Natasha的名字，心中猜测着是不是他们在神盾局进行人员登记时又发现了新的存活着的复仇者。

“Steve，我认为你最好能够立刻返回复仇者大厦，”女特工语速飞快的说道，“我们收到了一段来自地球之外的求救信号。”

 

End


End file.
